Hearts
by Iniysa
Summary: A bomb goes off, Blair is in troube again, but if know one knows he's alive...


Hearts  
by Lauren Freeman  
  
(Okay this is my first story I have ever written, and I only wrote it  
yesterday, so please excuse any errors. Hope you like! - Lauren)  
(Okay that was along time ago, but it was still my first ever. )  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own them! No one is getting paid for this!  
Please do not sue. Thanks and enjoy.-Joey  
  
  
  
Blair was having a forgetful spell that week, and Jim was fed up with it. Now they were inside a house that supposedly a man with a bomb had rigged. The bomb could go off at any second and they were helping Joel find it. They had caught the bomber around an hour ago but all he would tell them is that it was someplace in that house and so far  
they had searched the whole place.  
  
"Blair! Get in hear!" Jim yelled from up stairs. Blair, who was down stairs talking to Brown, looked up and sighed.  
  
"I will talk to you later, okay?" Blair asked;  
  
"Yeah that's fine, you better up there he is not in the best of moods!"  
  
"Don't I know it." Blair added quietly but yet he knew Jim could hear it.  
  
"I do not have all day Blair!" Jim yelled again.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
They spent the next hour looking with know success. Everyone was outside talking, except for Jim who was in the living room scanning the area once more time. Blair was standing in the doorway making sure that Jim did not zone. Suddenly there was a click and the bomb which was on the roof of the 10 story large building had reached it's time limit, and Blew, not enough to do major damage to the block but enough to make the house fall apart slowly, witch it did.  
  
"Jim get out of there!" Blair yelled.  
  
"Be quite Blair you have been nothing but trouble this past week." Jim yelled back from inside the slowly crumbling building. Jim moved slowly towards the door and suddenly froze. Blair recognized the sign of a zone out.  
  
"Shoot!" Blair ran inside the crumbling building.  
  
"Blair!" Simon ran up to the door to see Blair shaking Jim.  
  
"Great he zoned didn't he?" Simon yelled.  
  
"Simon he wont come out of it. I need help, we are going to have to drag him out of here!" Blair yelled over the sound of the roof caving in around him.  
  
"Of all times!" Simon yelled back as he made his way inside the building. Simon took Jim's head and led the way towards the door. Simon was out the door when Jim snapped out of his zone out, not knowing what was happening he kicked Blair in the face causing Blair to drop Jim's legs and stumble back in to the house.  
  
"Oh!" Blair yelled as a rock slammed into his shoulder, knocking him down to the ground.  
  
"Blair grab my hand!" Simon called sticking his hand in the house. Blair slowly got up and once again started for the door.  
  
"Blair! What are you doing in there, Get out NOW!" Jim yelled. Suddenly the roof caved in, in front of Blair. From the outside it looked like it caved in on top of Blair.  
  
"BLAIR!" Both Jim and Simon yelled. Taggert and Brown ran up next to them.  
  
"What happened?" They asked in union.  
  
"The roof just caved in on Blair." Simon said still staring at the now pile of ruble where Blair used to be.  
  
"Darn it Simon, what was he doing in there? How did I get out?" Simon pulled Jim aside.  
  
"Jim, you Zoned, Blair ran in after you and then I ran in and helped him carry you out, when you finally snapped out of it you were half way out the door, but then you kicked Blair in the face and caused him to fall back." Simon explained  
  
"You mean he was in there for me?" Jim asked with a look of guilt on his usually unreadable face.  
  
Mean while Blair looked at where the front door used to be.  
  
"Great!" Blair whispered. Blair turned around and decided to find another way out. The roof kept hitting him and making him fall. He had millions of cuts some he new would need stitches. His whole body hurt. Finally he saw the light of the outdoors.  
  
"I'm not out yet!" He told himself thinking about the kind of luck he had. Just as he finished his thoughts a huge piece of wood hit him over the head. Blair struggled not to fall in to the darkness that was calling him. Blair finally got out of the house. He was so dizzy, and fell to the ground letting the darkness take over.  
  
Jim, Simon, Brown, Taggert, and a bunch of Firemen and Cops, struggled to lift the rocks where Blair was supposed to be. Jim pulled Simon away from the others. They both were shaking, Jim even more so then Simon.  
  
"Simon! Simon, I can't hear his heart beat! I mean it was there for awhile but then it slowly faded and now I can not hear it!"  
  
"God" was the only response Simon could speak.  
  
"If he is...is...you know...dead....well I don't think I could survive!" Simon only stared at what used to be a house.   
  
When Blair woke up his head was killing him, and he wished he was still asleep, but he needed to find his Sentinel, make sure he was alright so he slowly got up and started to make his way to the front of the building. Simon got to thinking about what Jim had said; Blair was half of Jim's soul! How the kid had squeezed in like he did still was a mystery. Man how that kid managed to squeeze into MY life was a mystery as well!  
  
"God Simon I don't see how Blair could have survived that!" A tear slowly rolled down the Sentinels face, and he fell to his knees with his hands over his face crying. Simon only stood there ignoring his own tears that ran down his own face.  
  
Blair slowly made his way around the house when he finally got to the front the first person he saw was Jim on his knees with his hands over his face.  
  
"Oh God!" Blair said as he slowly made his way throw the crowd. Joel looked up from his work to see Blair coming down the lawn looking like he had just been run over by 50 trains. He wanted to yell out a hurray but he could only stare, slowly everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared the place was quite, but Jim and Simon did not notice they were both in there own little worlds. Blair finally got over to Jim; he got down on his knees in front of him and hugged him with all the strength he had left!  
  
"B-B-Blair?" Jim spoke not believing what was happening. "But I can't hear your heartbeat."  
  
"We will worry about that later, Jim. I mean as much as I hate Hospitals and the drugs they give you, any worm bed and painkiller is welcome right about now. He spoke as things started to spin around him again. "Jim man I think you should get a medic over hear really fast man, cause right about now I cannot see anything clearly and I am so tired, I think I have a concussion." As he finished those last words he fell in to a nice deep sleep. Jim suddenly felt him go limp in his arms and started to panic.  
  
"MEDIC! MEDIC!" He shouted as loud as he could. Simon helped Jim lay him flat on the ground. Joel and Brown were by his side too helping them to try and stabilize Blair while they waited for a Medic to come.  
  
(AN HOUR LATER AT THE HOSPITAL)  
  
Blair had been taken strait to a trauma room. Meanwhile all of Cascade PD's finest waited in the Waiting Room.  
  
"He is going to be all right Jim, Blair is a tough kid he will pull through." Simon said to Jim. But Jim was not listening. He was  
listening to the now steady beat of Blair's heartbeat, finally a doctor came in.  
  
"Wow! Are one of you hear for a Blair Sandburg?" the doctor asked.  
  
Jim stood up, "I am Mr. Sandburg's doctor how is he?"  
  
"Well we had a little trouble stabilizing him, but he is now doing better. He has a sever concussion and he had to have 100 stitches in his right leg, and 15 in his left arm. Other then that he pulled throw fine! I do not think there will be any permanent damage."  
  
"Yeah!" The room exploded in a cheer. As soon as the room calmed down Jim spoke again.  
  
"When can I see him?"  
  
"Oh well he is being taken up to his room right now. Are you Detective James Ellison?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Because he was asking for you earlier while we were treating him."  
  
"Oh yeah well we are best friends"  
  
"Ah yes, well let me take you up to his room and I will be off."  
  
"That's okay doc, I have been hear so many times that if you just gave me his room number that I could find my own way." Jim said as he smiled.  
  
"Oh okay, in that case he is in room 704."  
  
"Thanks Doc" Simon said and ran out of the room to follow Jim.  
  
When they got there Blair was fully awake. "Hay Jim, am I glad to see you, man I suppose you talked to the doctor, did you ask when I could go home?" Simon burst out laughing! Jim joined in.  
  
Blair got to go home two days later, but had to stick to crouches for three weeks. He never new how much the Bull Pen cared for him until it was time to pack up all the flowers and gifts in his Hospital room. Blair and Jim worked out there differences and got along as best as they could, still having little arguments over little things, but over all, things were back to normal like they should be.  
  
- Lauren Freeman 


End file.
